


You don't remember what he looks like? Let's remember together, then!

by GloomyClouds_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ghostbur and glatt have a cute interaction, idk how to tag aaaaa, lmanburg goes boom haha, memories? what are those lmao, philza becomes an actual good father, philza kills wilbur lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyClouds_writes/pseuds/GloomyClouds_writes
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	You don't remember what he looks like? Let's remember together, then!

Schlatt sat, surrounded by Pogtopia and his supposed Manburg ‘team’ in the Camavan. The ram man reeked of alcohol, he took another swig of the intoxicating liquid in the brown bottle that his hands held

. “Schlatt, do you have any last words?” Wilbur said, his voice cold as ice as he pointed a loaded crossbow at his forehead. Schlatt started coughing, his heartbeat ringing in his own ears and his chest burned. “Schlatt?” Dream asked, concern in his voice and everyone started worrying. What was happening to him? Why did everything hurt?

“Schlatt, are you okay?” Wilbur asked, lowering the crossbow, concern and worry printed on the brits face. Everything was getting blurry now, Schlatt couldn’t see properly anymore. His heart was pounding so loudly, he was sure the others could hear it. Then, a surprising smell hit him. Toast? He thought that was it, and he swore he could smell light champagne. The pain in his chest was growing and his heartbeat in his ears turned to loud ringing that slightly sounded like old church bells. “Does anybody smell toast?” He asked and his words were slurred, barely hearing himself. “Toast?” Wilbur’s voice sounded so distant. His body felt like it was on fire and he felt himself hit the floor, the pain increasing when he did. The ringing was getting louder and louder until everything just… Stopped.

Schlatt awoke with a jolt. He sat up and saw a podium with seats below it. People were sitting in the seats and a kid with brown hair and small goat horns and ears standing behind a mic, talking nervously to the people sitting. He saw one with brunette hair and a beanie going toward the back of the podium. Something wasn’t right about this and Schlatt got up and followed him. By the time he got to the back of the podium he saw a hallway with the brunette and a guy with a striped green and white bucket hat, blonde hair and a pair of gray wings.

“There was a saying from a traitor once part of L’manburg. A traitor I don’t know if you’ve heard of, Eret. He had a saying, Phil.” Schlatt didn’t like where this was going. The bucket hat guy, Phil, looked at the brunette, concerned amusement in his eyes like he was hoping the british brunette wouldn’t do what he was about to do. “It was never meant to be!” The brunette said, insanity glinting in his eyes as he pushed a button on the wall, the walls had words scratched into them messily.

The sound of hissing and shouting was the next thing Schlatt heard and he ran to push the two out of the way only for him to go through them. “WIL!” Phil shouted and protected the brunette from the explosions with his wings. After the smoke cleared, Wil pushed Phil aside and shouted in happiness. “My L’manburg, Phil! My unfinished symphony, FOREVER UNFINISHED!” Wil shouted crazily. “IF I CAN’T HAVE IT, NO ONE CAN PHIL!” Phil took a step back, shock and pain evident on his face.

Wil looked out at the crater that was L’manburg and teared up, his hands flying to his face to cover his mouth. He sharply turned to Phil and begged “Phil, kill me. Phil, kill me now!” Now it was Phil's turn to tear up, grief evident in his widened eyes. “YOU’RE MY SON!” Phil shouted as Schlatt watched, terrified, the scene play out in front of him.

“Kill me! Look,” he started and he pointed to the people at the bottom of the crater “LOOK! AT HOW MUCH WORK WENT INTO THIS! AND IT’S GONE! Phil, They all want you to.  _ Do it. _ ” Wil said, shoving a sword in Phil’s hands and pointed the end of the blade at his chest.

“No matter what you do, you’ll always be my son,” Phil said as he shoved the sword into Wil’s chest, a horrible sound being made as he did so causing Schlatt to cringe and take a step back. “I’m tired, dad.” Wil said, his voice barely above a whisper as tears spilled from his eyes. Phil nodded sadly with tears streaming down his face, a smile gracing his lips. “I know son. I know” Wil took his final breath and went limp in his fathers arms.

What caused surprise to Schlatt was when he was leaving the hallway, he saw a guy who looked like Wil lying at the entrance but he had see-through gray skin, a black beanie, a yellow sweater, and ripped black jeans. The other ghost had blue tears running down his cheeks that seemed to flow endlessly. There was also a red slash mark across his chest and Schlatt knew it was from when the brit had been murdered.

The brit stirred peacefully from his sleep and squinted at the bright light of the sun. Schlatt sat next to the brit hesitantly and said “rise and shine, Lover Boy.” Confusion washed over Schlatt  _ ‘where did I get Lover Boy from?’ _ Schlatt questioned but not for long as the brunette shot up, looking around to find whose voice had seemingly come out nowhere. His eyes landed on Schlatt and gave a soft smile. “Hello! I’m Ghostbur, who are you?” the brit said with a slightly raspy voice. 

“The name’s Schlatt. Nice to meet ya Ghostbur.” Schlatt introduced himself and held out his hand to Ghostbur so the other could shake it. Ghostbur took his hand happily and shook it gently. “By the way, I noticed you have a little red crossed out heart on your sweater.” He pointed out, placing his finger on Schlatt's chest where the heart was. Schlatt looked down and saw it, a flood of blurry memories drowning Schlatt with sorrow.

Tears threatened to spill from Schlatt’s eyes but he took a deep breath and swallowed down his emotions. “Huh, guess I never noticed that,” He chuckled, pain filling his voice. He remembered the distinct smell of toast and the loud ringing of bells with a burning sensation in his chest.

Ghostbur noticed the pain in his laughter and noticed the tears in his eyes spill. “Schlatt?” Schlatt was crying? Last time he cried, it was a drunk hazy blur but it was the day after Quackity left him for good. That caused more tears to make their way down his face, “I-I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to see this side of me. What a bad first impression” Schlatt mumbled. His breath hitched in his throat when Ghostbur hugged him.

His arms latched onto the back of Ghostbur’s sweater and he buried his face in Ghostbur’s chest, sobbing hard. Was he a bad guy? If so, why doesn’t he remember it? Why did everything hit him like a truck suddenly? Why did everything hurt?

Ghostbur held Schlatt firmly, but not to the point it was uncomfortable or hurt. He let the ram man let it all out. He vaguely remembered Schlatt from when he was Alivebur but there wasn’t much his mind could grasp onto and thinking about it too much made his head hurt. He tried to remember but that made him sad, then he’d forget why he was sad.

Eventually, Schlatt’s sobs turned to soft sniffles and snores and the boy had fallen asleep in his arms as destruction played out next to them. It was just yells of warnings and pain, but Ghostbur didn’t hear what it was exactly about. The sound of withers surrounded the two, but was gone in what seemed like seconds. It was most likely hours however, as the sun was going to set soon . Ghostbur heard soft footsteps behind him and he held Schlatt closer to himself in case the person was dangerous. 

“Wilbur?” Ghostbur turned his head to see a blonde kid with a tattered red and white shirt with tattered khakis. The kid was starting to cry “why? Why did you blow it all up?” It hurt. When the other said this, it hurt. He was sad. Why was he sad? He can’t remember. “I did what?” Ghostbur didn’t understand. What had happened? “You don’t remember?”

The kid sat next to Ghostbur as he said “You see that crater?” He pointed to a crater in the ground that presumably held something of importance, now wiped away with history and pained memories. Ghostbur got up, carrying Schlatt in his arms, being careful not to wake the other ghost.

He sat next to Tommy and looked out at the destroyed nation, Schlatt still sleeping peacefully in his arms. The sun was setting on the broken nation, painting the skies with beautiful colors. “Who do you remember, Wilbur?” Tommy asked, out of the blue. “Huh? Oh, I remember… Phil! And Techno. And you, Tubbo, and Fundy! Did you know he’s my son?” Ghostbur listed who he remembered, then asked obviously if Tommy knew Fundy was Wilbur’s son.

Tommy nodded sadly “yea, Fundy’s a good guy.” tears welled in Tommy’s eyes “Let’s hope L’manburg isn't gone forever.” Ghostbur started to remember something but it didn’t make me sad.

_ “YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SUCK IT GREEN BOYYYYYYY!” I screamed, pride coursing through my body and the revolutionaries at my side laughed with me. We had finally won our independence. We finally broke the bond that binds us and escaped the tyrants that kept us under their controlling thumbs. Tommy screamed out a “YEA, BITCH, WE DON’T KNOW NOBODY! FUCK YOU, DREAM!” and I turned to him with faux disappointment “Toms,” I started and the loud brit was quiet for a second, waiting for me to say something else. “Could you yell that a bit louder so Dream can hear it?” I continued with a mischievous grin and Tommy chuckled “definitely, Wilbur.” the others had heard Tommy and we repeated it all together with pride, our voices louder than speakers. _

Ghostbur smiled at the memory and started to sing a song he remembered writing from when he was alive. “ _I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate the brutality and tyranny of their rulers. Well this place is real, you needn’t fret_ ” he sang happily, a smile graced his lips. “ _With Wilbur- W-Wilbur?_ ” he paused, a frown replaced his smile and he choked back a sob, his tears doubling and some falling onto his bloodied jumper and staining it, before quickly switching back to being happy. “ _Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret! It’s a very big, and not blown up L’manburg._ ” 

  
  


his smile faltered slightly on the not blown up bit. Tommy started to sing along with Ghostbur, still spooked slightly by Wilbur’s choked sob and sudden mood switch. “ **_Our L’manburg. Our L’manburg. Our L’manburg. Our L’manburg~_ ** ” 

They sang together with big smiles and Schlatt started to stir from the song. “Hello, Schlatt!” Ghostbur said with excitement and the other ghost smiled. “Hey,” he chuckled. Tommy fell quiet soon after Schlatt awoke, he seemed a bit scared of Schlatt but Ghostbur didn't seem to notice.


End file.
